


Гамартия

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe — Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Academia, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Unreliable Narrator, WTF Kombat 2021, implied Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: В Киркволльском колледже убивают одного из деканов.Десять лет спустя Варрик Тетрас решает написать книгу, вдохновлённую теми событиями, и ему нужен совет по поводу сюжета. Спросить он — из всех людей — решает Кассандру.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast & Varric Tethras, Female Hawke/Merrill, Fenris & Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Гамартия

Темнело.

Кассандра вернулась со стопкой разноцветных папок в руках, сбросила их на стол Каллена, лучше остальных заметный в полосах жёлтого света из коридора и с улицы, стряхнула ощущение чужого взгляда на спине (подействовали, должно быть, угрозы Жозефины насильно её домой увезти и уложить спать), и обернулась к выключателю.  
Варрик, как оказалось, до сих пор не ушёл и следил за Кассандрой пугающе пристально.

Значит, не Жозефина.

— Чего в темноте?

Варрик взмахнул телефоном:

— Заболтался.

— И меня ждал.

— И тебя ждал, — охотно согласился он.

Кассандра хмыкнула. Захлопнула разрядившийся ещё несколько часов назад ноутбук, вздохнула устало, заметив чашку с остатками кофе.

— Помнишь Киркволльский колледж? — спросил Варрик, как она дёрнула молнию на сумке. С лица у него не сходило странное выражение: точно увидел рабский контракт, подписанный молодым музыкантом.

Кассандра осторожно кивнула.

— Тот, где деканшу убили? Что с ним?

Варрик отложил со вздохом телефон.

— Я хочу… написать книгу. Новую. С похожим сюжетом. 

— А я тебе зачем?

— Свежий взгляд нужен. Рассказать кому-нибудь хочу, нет сил в себе держать, — он усмехнулся криво. — Знаешь, как с этими новыми идеями.

— И почему именно я? — Кассандра вернула сумку обратно под стол, бросила взгляд на часы: едва-едва пять. Опять Жозефина переволновалась.

— Ну же, госпожа Пентагаст. Мы оба знаем, как вы цените хорошую драму.

Он улыбался широко, неуверенно. Кассандра хмыкнула: и прав же был, во-первых, и точно не о книге тут речь шла, во-вторых.

— Ладно уж, — и подвинула свой стул ближе к Варрику. — Что там?

— Начать я хотел, — тот выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, — с того, что главная героиня возвращается в колледж…

...я не решил пока, как ее называть, так что пусть будет просто — Хоук. Коротко и ясно, да? Хоук преподавательница — на юридическом, конечно, всё ведь происходило на юридическом, — с несколькими пятнами в прошлом, так что скорее научит, как обходить закон. Неудивительно, что студенты её обожают. Да что там — половина колледжа её обожает. С другой она пока ещё не знакома.

Так вот, Хоук возвращается после своего академического отпуска. Возможно, это будет связано с её докторской, или она как-то помогала сестре — у неё ведь есть сестра, замечательная, солнечная женщина, которая вряд ли появится потом в сюжете, но она есть, — или девушке своей. Я тоже ещё не решил. 

Вместе с Хоук в колледж — но на медицинский — приходит та самая девушка, Мерриль.

А вместе с Мерриль приходят слухи.

Мерриль, на самом деле, фигура сложная. Со стороны — самая светлая, невинная, добрая душа, которую только встретишь. Даже котят с деревьев снимает. А репутация у нее тёмная: якобы причастна она к смерти руководительницы её научной. 

И ведь как копнёшь глубже, поймёшь: она ведь способна. Она ведь могла, плакала бы, убивалась бы потом, но могла бы.

Правда, если спросит кто её "эй, что это за слухи о тебе ходят?", она только улыбнётся.

"Я не убивала её, если ты об этом."

Это не та вещь, которую стоит говорить, если тебе убийство приписывают. Впрочем, сам не знаю, может, я вырежу эту линию: так и не узнал, она ли убила.

Не решил, то есть. Хм, странная вещь эти персонажи: прикипаешь к ним душой, и вот они уже точно живые люди… 

Итак, в колледж приходят Хоук, Мерриль и слухи, которые первая обязательно пресекает одним лишь грозным взглядом. Старается пресекать, точнее: Хоук одна (и незаменима), а слухами полнится весь колледж очень быстро, и даже под кабинетом у Мередит болтают "ах, но как же её только взяли?" и "ох, по ней и не скажешь!". Да и работы полно: лето, июнь, наверное, — не помнишь, когда сейчас проводят вступительные интервью? Вроде бы в июне. Хоук как раз должна их проводить и обязательно сделает пару комментариев: уж такая она, не может удержаться от шутки, даже если знает, что неудачна или неуместна. И Авелин — о, я должен представить Авелин.

Авелин — это заведующая по делам студентов, та самая, кто решает все их вышедшие за пределы группы споры, носит Мередит их жалобы и пытается договориться с особо ворчливым преподавателем. Строгая женщина, первокурсники — которым она вплоть до зимней сессии как вторая мать — её даже боятся. Но одна из немногих трезвую голову сохраняет. Пусть она и не часто появляться будет, она мне нравится, так что знать о ней больше не помешает.  
И вот, Авелин ответит Хоук что-то на её очередную шутку, и у них выйдет какой-нибудь диалог, в котором она в первый раз упомянет две важные для сюжета вещи: наркотики и Андерса…

— Так в Киркволле всё же ходили наркотики?

Варрик вздрогнул. Посмотрел на Кассандру недовольно, поджал губы:

— Это всё ещё книга, госпожа Пентагаст. Конечно, там было что-то — чего ты ожидала от настолько большого колледжа, — но я в это не ввязывался, потому что у меня своих дел тогда было полно. А сейчас это просто деталь, которую я решил сделать важной.   
По-своему.

Кассандра хмыкнула.

Варрику она не верила. Он прекрасно это знал — да и не рассчитывал, кажется, что поверит.

Но пока она никуда не спешила.

— Теперь, когда мы разобрались с этим, я могу продолжить? Спасибо. Так вот, Андерс…

...ещё один новый персонаж. Как там, не устала? Запоминаешь ещё? Или мне стоит представлять их с большими промежутками?

О, Андерс, наверное, один из самых интересных персонажей. Частная школа, частный медицинский колледж, успешная докторская в судебной медицине, весьма известная фигура — и в том числе потому, что везде собирает вокруг себя эдаких "друзей азбуки" и использует революционные лозунги как закладки для книг. Лозунгов там, правда, три штуки, и все про свободу и доступность образования и что-то про капитализм. Но энтузиазма — на страну бы хватило. Честно, не знаю, как бы Мередит такого вытерпела дольше, чем семестр, но как хорошо, что это книга, и я могу позволить себе некоторые вольности, верно?

Возможно, он просто был одним из немногих преподавателей с практикой судебной медицины. Или роль играет то, что он хороший друг Хоук, — а у Мередит тоже к ней слабость. Кто знает.

Авелин скажет, что Андерс опять за своё: листовками с месяц назад почти каждую доску объявлений отметил и слушать отказался, что Мередит за год мнения своего не изменила, и собраний подобных одобрять не будет. Вот так с ним всегда. Как поселится мысль какая в голове — никак её не выгонишь, только своё твердить будет.   
Он немало отношений этим порушил. Даже со студентами: его либо обожают, либо терпеть не могут.

Никого не оставил равнодушным.

Он, кстати, с этих своих листовок и собраний и следующий учебный год начнёт: уж сильно не понравятся ему новости, что Мередит планирует занять пост ректора. Чувствует точно, что терпеть его будут недолго, и из последних сил попытается что-то сделать. Хоук — как всегда — только смеяться будет, глядя на его попытки. Поможет пару раз (если станет ей вдруг скучно), но всё равно — даже на лекциях от шуток удержаться не сможет: “ах, вижу, кто-то был на собраниях профессора Андерса” или “давайте представим, что вам тоже захотелось провести на кампусе мероприятие, которое, к сожалению, не одобрили. Что вы будете делать, какие будут последствия у ваших действий, и кого они будут касаться?”

Эх, Хоук. Всё ей шутки.

В этом её беда, видишь ли: всё ей несерьезно, на всё она может закрыть глаза и от всего отмахнуться, всё в шутку превратить и забыть. К чему обсуждать свою дражайшую матушку, если можно просто пошутить о том, как она за фамилию свою утраченную цеплялась? И зачем, правда же, говорить с Мередит о той куче работы, что почему-то одной Хоук достаётся, если можно просто посмеяться “как вы только без меня тут справлялись”? И настроения Андерса зачем успокаивать, если можно смеяться и смеяться, пока он со своими “друзьями холодного дома” не устроит погром в церкви на кампусе?..

Впрочем, хм. Это должно было быть уже в конце. Что-то я далеко вперёд убежал.  
Уж слишком люблю я Хоук. Со всеми её шутками. Жаль мне, наверное, что всё так вышло.

Пусть и сам ей это придумал.

Так вот. О чём я там говорил до этого? Ах, точно. Начало года и Андерс с листовками.  
Здесь я должен представить еще двоих персонажей — последних, обещаю. Один из них — Фенрис, один из многих безликих работников кафетерия на кампусе. Сложный персонаж, с тяжёлым прошлым, о котором никому не рассказывает, но за которое отчаянно цепляется — потому что только его и знает. Постоянно чего-то боится, постоянно оглядывается и, хоть не признаётся, но одобрения чужого ищет. А ещё читать научился только подростком.

Забавно, но первое, что Фенрис здесь должен сказать, — “так им и надо”, в ответ на возмущения о том, что Мередит якобы собирается запретить проведение вечеринок на кампусе. И потом пару страниц ещё спорить с Андерсом.

Они часто будут спорить: о культуре, о правилах, о том, что Андерс, со всеми его революционными настроениями, так ничего до сих пор и не сделал, и о том, как легко ему говорить о свободном образовании, ведь самому-то всё на блюдечке подали. Эх. За этим даже весело наблюдать — первые пару раз.

С Хоук Фенрис… вежлив, скажем так. И всегда угадывает, кофе она собирается заказывать или чай. А вот Мерриль недолюбливает — слишком эта его жалеет. Ну, добрая душа, что с неё взять. Даже такого, как Фенрис, жалеть будет.

А вместе с Фенрисом появляется Ваэль… 

— Ваэль, — Кассандра поджала губы. — Что у тебя “в книге” забыл Ваэль?

Варрик пожал плечами.

— Знаю-знаю, фамилия неудачная. Я поменяю, как только придумаю новую. Но Ваэль — один из — действительно учился в Киркволле примерно в то время и был настолько ярким персонажем, что я не смог удержаться.

— Конечно, — Кассандра вздохнула, — конечно. И почему же твой Ваэль появился вместе с Фенрисом?

— А так случайно вышло…

...он, как примерный ученик, писал диплом под чутким руководством не кого-нибудь, а целой матери-настоятельницы. И у него были сомнения. Много сомнений. Досточтимая матушка, конечно, проделала хорошую работу, вкладывая в его голову здравый смысл, но даже этого не хватало: Ваэль всё-таки единственный наследник, разрывается между семейным долгом и дипломом, и вообще — самый отчаянный на свете человек. Ну, разве что кроме студентов-первогодок, которых первый раз отвечать вызвали, а они дело прочитать не успели.

И вот это отчаяние и сводит его с Фенрисом. Этого не появится в книге, но у меня целый подсюжет для них есть: как Ваэль заказывает облепиховый чай (потому что ноябрь, потому что он только что под дождём пробежался, и потому что голос свой ценит) и спрашивает у Фенриса, верит ли тот в бога, и, конечно же, Фенрис отвечает “нет” — потому что в его прежней жизни у него не было времени над этим задумываться, как и вообще возможности к богу прийти. И они как-то… сходятся. Внезапно и без видимых причин. Собираются себе, говорят о всяком — обязательно надо упомянуть, что они однажды обсуждали “Двенадцать лет рабства”. Понимают друг друга, что неожиданно для всех. Для них самих даже. 

И вот. Осень должна пройти в слухах и обсуждениях. Хоук как обычно собирает вокруг себя большие компании, в которых обязательно оказывается центром внимания, Мерриль под руководством Орсино собирает материал для своей докторской, у Авелин вновь головная боль — то ли из-за студентов, то ли из-за Андерса, то ли из-за студентов Андерса. Осенью все только начинается. Осенью никто не подозревает, что с ними произойдёт. Осенью все строят планы на лучший год. Осенью все уверены, что с ними всё будет замечательно.

Осенью… всё так просто.

А потом наступает зима.

Это простая метафора, знаешь. Всё застывает, все чего-то ждут. Кто-то заваливает первую сессию, кто-то — десятую, кто-то выбирает игрушки на ёлку, кто-то впервые собирается праздновать не один, кто-то вновь вляпывается в невыгодный контракт и кому-то приходится с этим разбираться. Кто-то получает новые книги на реставрацию, кто-то принимает решения и даёт обещания сгоряча. Зимой всё так странно, потому что вроде бы и много чего происходит, но ничего ведь не важно для сюжета.

Хотя нет. Все же зимой Мередит начала давить на отстающих студентов и впервые заговорила о репутации колледжа.

И ведь не потому, что студентам этим несчастным жизнь хотела испортить ещё больше. Нет же: исключительно из благих намерений. Она правда пеклась о колледже, наверное, сильнее ректора и вообще всех, кто на его место когда-либо метил. Просто делала это своеобразно.

Что её и погубило.

Вся история готовилась и начиналась дольше полугода — почти год даже, наверное, — чтобы в итоге случиться всего в какую-то неделю. Снег вновь пошёл в апреле. И как только он сошёл… я представляю эту сцену так часто, что будто бы видел её собственными глазами вот только вчера.

Всё должно случиться в апреле. 

Мередит тогда… слишком много нервничала. Я целую главу планировал этому посвятить — потому что она, в конце концов, злодейка. Она устала, она слишком много на себя взяла, она не умела себя сдерживать, она всегда была излишне подозрительной — она не плохая. И не хорошая. Она просто… Мередит. И она делает то, что считает правильным.

То есть — начинает активно намекать Мерриль (которая, напоминаю, всё ещё подопечная Орсино и медицинского факультета), что её присутствие портит репутацию уважаемого колледжа.

Мерриль, конечно же, это не нравится. Мешало работе над последними главами докторской. Мерриль рассказывает об этом Хоук.

И Хоук не может отшутиться и закрыть глаза. Хоук приходится что-то делать.  
“Конечно, я поговорю с ней,” — скажет она, потому что, эй, она Хоук! Она может сделать что угодно и договориться с кем угодно.

Она могла бы, наверное.  
Вот только тем же вечером, пока Мерриль жалуется Хоук, Фенрис вновь спорит с Андерсом. Андерс (у которого и без того день нервный — что-то там во время практики случилось) идёт в церковь.

Он бы просто развесил там пару не самых красивых плакатов со своими обычными лозунгами. Он хотел так сделать. Но церковь не пустует — там Эльтина, которая помогала все тем же проклятым вечером Ваэлю с его дипломом и сомнениями. Эльтина, конечно же, замечает Андерса.

И Андерс не успевает подумать.

Час спустя Хоук открывает ему дверь. Андерс смеётся с порога.  
“Я, — говорит, — возможно. Кажется. Убил человека.”

Эльтина, конечно же, отделалась лёгкой травмой. Но это не особо успокоило Ваэля, который с утра заявляется к Мередит — как только она пришла на работу, даже пальто снять не успела. Мередит не выспалась, Ваэль в гневе громок, экспрессивен и любит сгущать краски, а тут ещё и Хоук со своими возмущениями.

Мередит устала. Мередит срывается.

Мередит кричит, как ей надоело, что именно с Хоук общаются настолько “склонные к преступлениям элементы”, и что ей стоило этого ожидать — зная прошлое самой Хоук, и что давно стоило их всех уволить, а не терпеть, и многое, многое, многое.

Вы знаете эту историю, госпожа Пентагаст, очень хорошо. Как Орсино, декан медицинского, зашёл к коллеге что-то обсудить, обсуждение переросло в спор, Мередит не сдержалась, Орсино не сдержался — вот уже и угол стола в крови, перьевая ручка в крови, и в кабинете совсем тихо.

На самом деле… то есть, в книге, Орсино не появлялся у Мередит вплоть до того, как её убили. И толкнула её Хоук. И ручка эта была как раз подарком от Хоук.

Дорогая.

Дорогая, зараза…

Варрик выдохнул судорожно и вскинул голову к потолку.

— Слышала о мотиве трагической ошибки? — прошептал он. — Роковая ошибка. Гамартия. Изъян характера или какая-то ошибка, ведущие к гибели. В античной трагедии использовалось. В общем… наверное, главный мотив всей этой “книги”.

Кассандра хмыкнула. 

Часы, заметила она, показывали почти семь. Жозефина наверняка уже настрочила с десяток крайне разочарованных сообщений.

И кофе, который Кассандра себе заварила вновь на середине рассказа, опять остыл.

— Ты же в курсе, что все имена полностью совпадают с теми, что были в деле?

— Ох, неужели? Жаль. Что, я не отделаюсь простой припиской “все совпадения случайны”?

— Тоже ведь отшучиваешься, — покачала головой Кассандра, и Варрик улыбнулся. — Ты ведь, выходит, соврал под присягой.

Он кивнул.

— Можешь меня засудить. Но только давай после того, как я разберусь с плагиатом, а то мисс Лавеллан и так каждую нашу встречу трясётся, что та осина, если ей ещё и нового юриста назначат — на месте ведь от страха умрёт.

— Да уж, куда тебя судить, такого незаменимого.

Гамартия, повторила Кассандра про себя, вернув чашку на свой стол.

Не задержись она в библиотеке — не попроси её Каллен помочь — кому бы Варрик рассказал?

Да уж, это определённо может её погубить.

— А что с Хоук?

— Исчезла. Переехала. Занимается чем-то, чем — не знаю, и даже если бы знал, не сказал. Хватит с тебя.

— И почему именно сейчас? Именно мне? — Кассандра застегнула сумку с ноутбуком, включила телефон: конечно, несколько беспокойных сообщений от Жозефины, что-то от Каллена и письмо от Вивьен.

Что от неё опять хочет де Фер?..

— Десять лет прошло. Сказал же, надоело в себе носить.

Кассандра вспомнила его взгляд. Покачала опять головой: точно с Хоук этой что-то случилось.

Но — и правда, хватит с неё доверия на сегодня. Она и без того устала.

Её Жозефина ждёт.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она. — Это неплохой сюжет. Но тебе всё же стоит сменить имена.


End file.
